Luna's Nightmare
by Phantom Fan 21
Summary: Two weeks past since Danny arrived in Equestria. Now a old evil appears, and it up to the Mane Six and Danny's new power to stop it.
1. Two weeks later

Luna's Nightmare

**Phantom Fan 21: **Here the second book of Ghosts in Equestria. This book I thought of while writing the first. Hope you like it.

**Binas: **I find this second installment to the Ghosts in Equestria series very interesting. You don't have to read the first story to understand everything but you can if you want.

* * *

Chapter 1: Two weeks later

* * *

.

* * *

_Once upon time, in an Magic place call Equestria. A strange creature appear from an world that no pony heard of. The Creature's name was Danny Fenton, a Human. He was found by Apple Jack an Earth Pony who holds the Element of Honesty. After finding him hurt, she takes him to the Ponyville Hospital. Apple Jack picks up her friend Twilight Sparkle, the holder of the Element of Magic. After meeting the rest of the wears of the Elements, Danny send his day with them and reveal his biggest secret, he was a Halfa! Half Ghost, half Human. _

_A short time later Danny's main enemy, Vlad Plasmius was in the land as well. After fighting him and accidently released Discord, a creature mix with animal parts. He flew to his new friends who he warn about Discord return. _

_After Meeting Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, Discord took the Elements of Harmony and hid them once again. Only this time hiding them in three worlds, two for each. _

_After finding all of them, they confront Discord and Plasmius, who show that they made their own Elements, The Elements of Disharmony! __Using the Elements of Disharmony, Vlad and Discord became Chaos Plasmius the Spirit of Chaos. Danny and his new pony friends try and fail to stop the new chaos spirit. _

_Then using the Elements of Harmony, Danny and the Holders became Harmony Phantom another spirit who was just as power as Chaos Plasmius. After fight for some time, Harmony Phantom used powerful gloves called the Ghost Gloves that pulled Chaos Plasmius apart, in the process, eliminating the Elements of Disharmony. _

_Returning to Equestria, Danny Fenton, was mark as a Hero to all. Now you think this is an happy ending, but it's really a beginning of a new quest._

* * *

Danny, Sam, Tucker and the Mane Six sat in the park of Ponyville. Cujo was playing with the Ponies pets, as Twilight read her book of Magic spells. Danny sat in the tree thinking of the adventure he had two weeks ago.

The Mane Six talked to Sam and Tucker learning how their worlds different, yet the same. Spike started coughing. With a large belch, a letter come out of his mouth and he open and read it.

"_Dear My Little Ponies and Friends, I wish for you to come to the Castle, Me and Luna has something for Danny and we want you to see it. Don't worry it noting bad. Please arrived as soon as you can and made sure Danny is with you, Princess Celestia._"

"What does the Princesses want to give Danny?", Sam asked.

"Don't know, but at least it's noting bad, Celestia and Luna never does that.", Twilight answered.

Danny heard every thing and drop out of the tree and land on his feet.

"Well let's go see them.", Danny said and everyone/pony nods.

* * *

After taking Cujo back to the Ghost Zone and the Ponies taking their pets home, they left for Canterlot Castle at once. Once there they headed stain for the throne room. On the way there, they ran into Luna who look really tried.

'_Almost way I look after all the ghost hunting at night._', Danny thought.

"Are you OK Luna?", Danny asked.

"I'm just tried Sir Night Phantom.", Luna answered, "I'm glad you're here. Now lets go see my sister."

Inside the throne room guards of both Princesses bow to them. At the sight of Celestia everypony and one but Luna bow.

"Rise and step foreword Danny Fenton.", Celestia said.

Danny did.

"For your bravery and help we had reward you as one of us. Now Luna want to give you a gift.", Celestia said, "Can you please change to your ghost form? The guards have already agree not to tell."

Danny nods and turn into the Ghost-boy hero Danny Phantom.

"Danny Phantom of Amity Park, I below you the power to make the night as an gift for the first non pony to love my night, use it well.", Luna's horn glows as Danny watches.

Luna made an amulet appear. It was a glowing green emerald in the shape of a star with a crescent moon inside it on a silver colored gold chain.

"This is 'Starswirl the Bearded's Star Pendent'. An ancient magical necklace lost for generations. It was made when Starswirl found a puddle of Ectoplasm on accident and fused it with an emerald and a star spell to create it. It was accidently found when a gardener was digging in the Canterlot Castle Garden. It gives the wear the ability of stars and a small amount of magic for as long as the wearer wears it. it's said to also give protection from dark magic.", Luna said and placed it around Danny's neck.

"Thank you. I will use it well.", Danny said.

Little then anypony or one knew, A dark tall pony cover in an cloak was watching from behind the doors. Smirking, it left without an trace.

Danny made a ball of Ectoplasm which started to form a small Ecto Star.

"Awe yeah!", Danny said in happiness.

Still not believing that all this started two weeks ago, Danny just sat in the throne room after everypony/one left still looking at his new power. Soon Luna walk in and sat next two Danny.

"Are you well Sir Danny Phantom?" Luna asked.

"Just call me Danny, Luna.", Danny said looking at her, "And are you suppose to be sleeping?"

"Can't, every time I close my eyes I keep seeing Nightmare Moon glaring back at me." Luna explained sadly.

Danny sighed.

"You still have the nightmares about her like I still have the nightmares about Dan." Danny said.

Luna told Danny her nightmares and Danny told her that she not alone and must fight those dreams. The talk took until Luna saw Celestia's sun set.

"Well are you really to learn how to use magic and learn the ghostly side of the amulet?", Luna asked.

"Sure!", Danny couldn't help himself and shouted.

Luna just laughed.

"Follow me.", Luna said.

After making the night with Luna by making some ghostly stars with his amulet, Danny went back to the castle to spend the night. He pass a window and spot a shadow in it.

'_Why do I have an bad feeling something very bad happen._', Danny thought before he flew to the shadow turning invisible.

He followed the shadow until it stop at an door with an sun on it.

'_Why did it stop here?_' He asked himself.

He follow it in and saw sat it stop at a bed. A horn appear glowing and the bed move and Danny saw.

'_Princess Celestia! This is Princess Celestia room and that pony is going to attack her!_', Danny shouted in his head.

Turning visible, he blasted the cloak pony into the wall. Celestia woke to the sound of a crash and saw Danny standing over an cloak pony.

"Sorry to you wake up surprise, but I'm not going to let you attack Celestia.", Danny said readying his Ecto blast.

Luna and her guards cam running in when they heard an sound.

"Sister! Are you all right?!", Luna asked running up to her.

"Yes Luna I'm fine thanks to you Danny Phantom.", Celestia said bowing at him.

"Save the reward for later Celestia.", Danny said, "Now who are you?"

Everyone/pony turned to the cloak pony.

"So you are the creature that has 'Starswirl the Bearded's Star Pendent'.", It said.

Luna eyes widen when she heard the voice.

"It can't be.", Luna whispered.

The cloak was remove and stood in it place was.

"Nightmare Moon!", Luna shouted.

Danny and Celestia was just even surprise.

"You're Nightmare Moon?!", Danny yelled, "But that impossible! Luna was once Nightmare Moon!"

"I am the New Nightmare Moon and I'm going to make night eternal once I get what I want!", Nightmare Moon said and disappeared.

"Search the castle!", Celestia ordered, "Find her!"

The guards nods an ran off.

"Danny get the Mane Six together at once.", Luna said at him.

Danny nods and fly's off to get his friends.


	2. The Search for Nightmare Moon

Luna's Nightmare

**Binas:** Here's chapter two! Enjoy!

**Phantom Fan 21:** Nightmare Moon has return and Danny and the Mane Six have it stop her.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Search for Nightmare Moon.

* * *

.

* * *

"What could be so important that Danny had to wake me from my beauty sleep?", Rarity whined still in her robe and facial.

Danny ignored Rarity's whining.

"If it's at this time of night then it's gonna be important!", Apple Jack said.

The Mane Six and Danny entered the castle.

"Good evening Twilight. I know it's late at night but it's very important you listen closely. Nightmare Moon has returned but it's not Luna this time.", Celestia said.

"We need your help to catch her and so you can use the Elements to hopefully end the darkness she brings.", Luna said.

The Mane Six gasped and Fluttershy shrieked.

"It's okay. Here, Nightmare Moon has already cast her Eternal Night Spell, so you will need these to protect yourselves from dark magic.", Celestia said and gave the Mane Six each a necklace. The stone was glowing softly as they flashed several colors, "These are Moon Stone necklaces, they were made by me and Luna to protect you. Be careful and may you return safely."

"Here is a map of the entire world. She could be hiding anywhere.", Luna said giving them a map, "I think it would be useful cause I heard from somepony that Danny has gotten lost several times."

Danny blushes in embarrassment.

* * *

"Okay there's the Everfalls, Mount Trotmus, and The Land of the Unicorn Sirens.", Twilight said reading the map, "So where should we start?"

"Let's start at the Everfalls. Hopefully It's not too bad.", Rarity said.

"I will go get my floaties!", Pinkie said and dashes off.

Everyone/pony shrugs.

* * *

"My hooves are aching!", Rarity whined.

"Oh quit whinin' Rarity! We are barely half way there!", Apple Jack said.

"Oh. Sorry.", Rarity said.

"Well, should we camp here for the night?", Rainbow Dash asked.

Danny starts helping Rarity and Twilight set up camp. After Pinkie came back with the firewood and Rainbow Dash came back with the water, everyone/pony stared the fire.

"D- do you th- think this Nightmare Moon will be scarier than last time?", Fluttershy asked.

"I don't know, but we shouldn't focus on that if we want to stop her.", Danny said.

"Who want's s'mores?!", Pinkie asked holding some gram crackers, marshmallows, and chocolate.

"We do!"

Pinkie started making s'mores and passed them around. Everyone/pony started telling funny stories of what has happened before they met. Though there was one story that got everypony mad.

"DANNY!"

"What?", Danny asked.

"Why in tarnation did you show the press a naked Frootloop?", Apple Jack asked.

"Vlad sent the Guys in White to wreck my house!", Danny said.

"Still that is very inappropriate Danny. I would be very embarrassed if somepony shaved my coat off and did that to me.", Rarity said.

* * *

The next morning, they arrived at the Everfalls. They searched high an low and even underwater.

"Where could she be hiding?", Danny asked.

"Really! Do we have to chase that Alicorn everywhere?", Rainbow Dash said getting angry.

"Oh! Oh! What's that?", Pinkie asked pointing to the waterfall.

A shadow was behind the waterfall. It trotted around until it was aware of their presence and ran off deeper into the cave.

"Come on! Let's follow it!", Rainbow Dash said and darted over to the waterfall.


	3. Everfalls caves

**Phantom Fan 21:**This may look let we are almost done, but not by a long shot.

**Binas: **Oh you guys in the reviews! This is before Keep Clam and Flutter on and after Spike at Your Service. You don't even know half of what we know. We have a twist sometime that will shock you so much, you may need to re-read the entire story/chapter just to see what happened! We aren't afraid to troll around.

* * *

Chapter 3: Everfalls caves

* * *

.

* * *

Danny and The Mane Six ran/flew after the strange shadow.

They lost it a few times but it kept giving itself away. After trapping it a dead end the shadow revived itself to be no other than Nightmare Moon.

"Well no wear to run Nightmare Moon." Rainbow Dash said.

"So you going to come quietly or is this going to get messed." Danny asked.

Nightmare Moon just shot some magic out of her horn and Danny and the Mane Six duck.

"Just this is going to get messy." Rainbow Dash said to Danny. They both stood up and flew to Nightmare Moon.

Danny threw a punch and Nightmare Moon duck only for Danny to jump up and be hit by Rainbow Dash.

Nightmare Moon flew back from surprise attack and stood back up only this time Apple Jack was next to her smiling.

"Howdy." Apple Jack said and bucked her.

Nightmare flew over to Fluttershy, who was hiding by a rock, and saw her. Her horn started to glow only for Fluttershy only for her to be picked up by another glow and moved out of the way. Nightmare Moon look in surprise to see Fluttershy being move by magic. She held her attack and turn to Rarity that had Fluttershy next to her.

Nightmare Moon then release her attack only for Twilight to get in the way and throw a beam back. The two beams met and fought each other for an bit, before Twilight's was over power.

Danny quickly flew over to Twilight, grab her and turn them both intangible. Rarity and Fluttershy quickly got out of the way as well.

Danny let Twilight go and she as well the rest of the Mane Six and Nightmare Moon look at Danny in surprise.

"Is that one of your ghost powers?", Twilight asked.

"Yeah, it is.", Danny answered.

"So the Pendent give you magic as well.", Nightmare Moon said.

"Nope!", Danny said, "That power I had _way_ before I had the Pendent. _This_ is the power that it gave me."

Danny held up both hand with ectoplasm that turn into stars.

"Here comes one of my favorite things about space, Shooting Stars!", Danny said and threw them.

The Ecto-stars flew around each other leaving an tail behind them.

They stuck Nightmare Moon with an strong force that blew her back in the wall of the cave.

"Wow!", Danny said in awe, "These pack quite a punch."

Danny then walk up to Nightmare Moon.

"Look like the Dork of Darkness couldn't stand up to her own night.", Danny taunted with a cocky grin.

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie laugh at the new wit Danny just pull.

"She's now Nightmare Boo!", Pinkie Pie added and all three of them laugh again.

They stop when they heard Nightmare Moon laugh over them.

"What so funny Nightmare Boo?", Rainbow Dash ask laughing a bit at the name.

"The Star Pendent holds a lot more power then you think, creature.", Nightmare Moon said.

"My name is Danny Phantom, Nightmare Moon.", Danny told her.

"Very well Danny Phantom, but you haven't beat me yet, because I was never here!", Nighrtmare Moon said and fade in to black smoke.

"A fake!? We have been fighting a FAKE!?" Rarity shouted.

Danny watch as the black smoke rise to the top of the cave and thought what that Nightmare Moon said.

"_The Star Pendent hold more power then you think, Creature._", Danny look at it trying to make some sense out of it.

"Danny are you okay?", Fluttershy ask.

Danny looked up.

"I'm fine just thinking about what she said, but I don't think you girls know a lot about the Star Pendent.", Danny said.

"True." Twilight said,"If Nightmare Moon wasn't here that means we got to check Mount Trotmus and The Land of the Unicorn Sirens."

"So what's the story about those two places?" Danny ask.

* * *

After leaving Everfalls caves, Danny and the Mane Six pack their stuff.

Danny once again look at his Star Pendent.

"Darling I know you are wonder about your Star Pendent but please stop looking at, it already make you look fabulous.", Rarity said flipping her mane.

"Thanks but it not that.", Danny clear up, "Starswirl must have went though a lot of trouble just to hide this, and what did Nightmare Moon mean it holds more power then we know?"

"Well it can help make the night by making stars, so it has got to do some else." Rainbow Dash agreeing with Danny.

Danny just look at again and dice to not think about to much. Whatever it does, it will show when it ready.

* * *

"So where to this time?", Danny ask still remembering how he got lost an few times.

"Mount Trotmus.", Twilight said, "We may have to be careful there."

Danny nods and they hand off to Mount Trotmus.

As they walk/flew there Danny told them the times each of his power has show.

"Wait, wait, wait.", Rainbow Dash said, "You can make Ice?"

"Yep, I back then I never knew I be using it since I got my powers.", Danny said.

"Wait you had the power since then and you never knew that you be using it?", Twilight asked.

"Yeah, Frostbite had told I be release it in small amounts.", Danny said.

"When?", Fluttershy asked.

"Whenever an ghost show up.", Danny said.

"So your Ghost Sense is part of your ice powers?", Rainbow Dash asked to make sure she got it right.

"Right on the spot, Rainbow Dash.", Danny answered with a smile.

"So how did you learn about your Ice powers?" Apple Jack asked.

"Well one day I woke up an couldn't warm myself up. I later found out that I was freeze from the inside out.", Danny said.

"You...you were freezing form the in..inside out?", Fluttershy asked getting scared.

"Don't worry, Frostbite told me to gathering all the ice and make sure it has no where to go but out and I did.", Danny said happily then started looking a bit embarrassed, "I also froze Frostbite and his subjects on the first few attempts."

The Mane Six laughed and Danny joined them.

"Frostbite also told me that 'I control the power, the power doesn't control me'.", Danny added when he finished laughing.

"Danny I heard those words when Discord try to tell me that Celestia only choose me to use me.", Twilight said when she heard those words.

"Really?", Danny asked.

Twilight told him how she got her cutie mark and lost control of her magic the first she use it. Danny listen well and nods after Twilight finish.

"We both had something we didn't have control over when we learn about it.", Danny said in agreement to Twilight story.

"Well we stood get going, Dork of Darkness wouldn't know what hit her if we find the real one.", Rainbow Dash with a smile as Danny laughed.


	4. Mount Trotmus's Surprise

**Binas:** One thing to remember, the universe hates Danny. He has been the royal butt monkey for all of the ghosts. Now Nightmare is added to the list of those who Danny thinks is messed up. Already on there: Vlad, Discord, Walker, Skulker, Vlad, Discord, did I already say Discord and Vlad?

**Phantom Fan 21:** Wait till you find out what Pinkie Pie does to Walker. It going to be good. Very, Very, good.

* * *

.

* * *

Chapter 4: Mount Trotmus's Surprise

* * *

.

* * *

After two days of hiking Mount Trotmus, the ponies and Danny made it to the top where they heard a shriek.

"What was that?!", Fluttershy trembled.

"Let's hurry!", Twilight said and they all entered the cave.

"Walker! What are you doing here?!", Danny spat and held a ball of Ectoplasm.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that punk? You still owe me a 1000 years in prison!", Walker said, "And befriending species of another world like this one is against the rules."

"Shut up!", Danny said and blasted Walker back.

Walker sent an Ecto blast at Danny. Danny dodged.

"Want to see a new trick?", Danny asked and made a few Ecto Stars and threw them at Walker.

"Attacking an officer with an unauthorized power is against the rules!", Walker said.

"Well those petty rules stink!", Rainbow Dash said kicking Walker in the gut with her hind legs.

"And they ain't fair!", Apple Jack added and bucked him in the rear.

"I know your prison is unsanitary! Danny told me about the prisons.", Rarity said using her magic to throw rocks at Walker.

Fluttershy hid behind a rock.

"Want to hear a song?", Pinkie asked in her hyperactive tone.

Danny knew that twinkle in her eye and had to suck in up and deal with it.

"When I was a little filly and the sun was going down!", Pinkie pie sang.

"Not this again!", Twilight said.

"The darkness and the shadows, they would always make me frown."

"Let's suck it up.", Rainbow Dash said sighing.

"I'd hide under my pillow, from what I thought I saw. But Granny Pie said that wasn't the way to deal with fears at all! She said: "Pinkie, you gotta stand up tall, learn to face your fears, you'll see that they can't hurt you, just laugh to make them disappear! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Pinkie laughed at Walker's face and gave a cheerful smile.

"So! Giggle at the ghostly!"

Walker's face feel into the feeling of being offended. He growled.

"Stop that singing pony!", Walker said covering his ears.

"Guffaw at the grossly! Crack up at the creepy! Whoop it up with the weepy! Chortle at the kooky! Snortle at the spooky!"

"Stop! Stop! STOP!", Walker yelled, but no avail.

"And tell that big dumb scary face to take a hike and leave you alone and if he thinks he can scare you then he's got another thing coming and the very idea of such a thing just makes you wanna... hahahaha... heh...", Pinkie sang using her fastest voice possible, "Laaaaaaaauuugh!"

Walker was on the floor in a fetal position. Danny and the rest couldn't help but laugh at poor Walker. He had lost all sense of reality and gave a googly eyed look. Danny sucked Walker up into the Thermos.

"Never caught him in here before. I got blackmail now!", Danny said fist pumping.

"Now let's go see what's back there.", Pinkie said and skipped deeper into the cavern.

* * *

"I didn't know Mount Trotmus was an active volcano!", Twilight said in awe as she studied the surroundings.

Soon they heard something that sounded like banging on a rust metal door.

"Let me out!"

"This way!", Pinkie said going deeper into the volcano's cavern.

The Mane Six and Danny came to what was in fact a big rusty door. Danny tried to phase through it but couldn't.

"Dang it!", Danny said and turned to Twilight, "Do you know a spell for this?"

Twilight nods and uses her magic to make the door disappear. What was revealed was Dani.

"Dani! What happened?", Danny said and ran up to her.

"Some strange Alicorn that could pass for an evil version of Luna kidnapped me and placed Walker in charge of guarding the cell. But who ever that pony was is gone. She disappeared before I was thrown in here.", Dani said weakly.

"How long were you in there?", Danny asked.

"Two days.", Dani said.

Danny picked her up.

"It's okay.", Danny said.

"Wait! Did I just hear you correctly? Nightmare Moon kidnapped you?!", Twilight asked in shock.

"Yes...", Dani said before fainting.

"We have to keep moving and fast before she does something worse!", Rainbow Dash said.

"Fluttershy, can you please try to care for Dani when we get out of here? I don't know medicine at all.", Danny asked.

"Sure.", Fluttershy said.

Twilight and Rainbow Dash face hoof at his lack of knowledge of first aid.


	5. Nightmare Moon Attacks

**Binas:** Another twist none of you have seen coming!

**Phantom Fan 21:** Here the next chapter. Took some time planing this one, but here it is.

* * *

.

* * *

Chapter 5: Nightmare Moon Attacks

* * *

.

* * *

After flying and running down Mount Trotmus, Fluttershy treated Dani wounds, as Twilight ask Danny how he does not know his first aid.

"We are Half-Ghosts Twilight.", Danny said, "We heal fast then normal, so I don't worry about the First Aid Kit."

"Still you should have learn about one in cases like this!" Twilight said.

Danny then turn to Fluttershy who was still wrapping Dani up.

"I hate to say this but I think it best for Danielle to sit this one out." Danny said.

"You're kidding right?", Dani ask when Fluttershy was done, "I'm not going to sit around and let you have all the fun."

"Dani I know you what to help but the way you look when we found you, I don't think you are in any shape to take Nightmare Moon on right now. Plus, you don't have any thing to protect against her dark magic.", Danny said.

"So!", Dani yelled, "She took me by surprise that all! Now I know not to hold back!" Danny just sign.

"Darling I have to agree with Danny.", Rarity said.

"WHAT?!", Dani shouted.

"I would have said the same if it was Sweetie Belle that Nightmare Moon took.", Rarity explained.

"Same with Apple Bloom.", Apple Jack added.

"And Scootaloo.", Rainbow Dash agreed.

She was out numbered.

"Fine, but after I recover I joining you afterwards.", Dani said.

"That what family for cuz.", Danny said smiling.

Dani just smile back.

"Pinkie?", Danny asked the pink pony, "Will you and Fluttershy take Dani back to Ponyville? We'll wait for you here."

"Okie Dokie Loike!", Pinkie Pie said and turn to walk away with Dani and Fluttershy.

"Ah, that so sweet that it makes me sick.", a voice said causing everyone/pony to turn around.

"Nightmare Moon!", Danny yell at the dark Alicorn.

Everyone and pony got ready to fight.

"Dani stay out of this.", Danny said not turning to her.

Dani was about to protest until Fluttershy grab her arm.

"He's worry about you, and you aren't ready to fight yet.", Fluttershy said.

Dani just sighed and the three ran to safely.

"Once you are out of the way and I got what I want, the night will be eternal here as well.", Nightmare Moon said with an evil smile.

"Here as well?", Danny asked.

"I don't have to tell you anything.", Nightmare Moon said and shot a dark beam at him.

Danny quickly put up a ghost shield as the beam hit it. After putting it down, Rainbow Dash and Apple Jack ran/flew and attack Nightmare Moon.

This time Nightmare Moon was smarter then the last battle, she flew in to air to dodge Apple Jack and blast Rainbow Dash back. Twilight and Rarity use their magic together to make a bigger and stronger beam that knock her out of the sky.

Danny flew up to her and threw all the attacks he had. Nightmare Moon dodge some but got hit an few times before blasting Danny back. Danny stood up and ready his Ecto Stars. Then his Pendent started to glow.

"Huh?", Danny asked as he looked at it.

Then the Ecto Stars grew bigger and shot out of Danny's hand and into the sky.

Everypony and one follow them up to the sky wondering what just happen. The question was soon answer as the two Ecto Stars came down and spit into smaller stars and rained down on Nightmare Moon.

The attack stop as everyone and pony look at Nightmare Moon. She was badly beat by just the attack alone then the Mane Six and Danny working together.

"What was that?", Rainbow Dash asked.

"I have no clue.", Danny said looking at his Star Pendent.

"HA! HA! HA! HA!", Nightmare Moon laughed, "It grows more powerful with each fight we get into."

"What do you mean?", Twilight asked her ready her horn.

"Oh! You'll find out soon enough little pony.", Nightmare said and like the last one, faded into black mist.

"Another fake?!" Rarity whined.

"What's with all of these fakes?! If Nightmare Moon is going to fight us then why is she sending clones?!" ,Rainbow Dash asked annoyed.

"Bet she is trying to wear us out when we met the real her. I notice this time she was a lot smarter then our last battle.", Danny answered.

Then turn the rest of the Mane Six.

"We better head back to Ponyville, just to make sure that she didn't go back to attack there before we check the last place.", Danny said and the other nods in agreement.

* * *

Back Ponyville Danny had change back to his human form only to fall to his knees.

"Are you OK, Sugar Cube?", Apple Jack asked.

"Yeah just need a little rest.", Danny answered.

After resting for an bit, they walk to Ponyville Hospital to see if Dani was there. She was, and so was Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie.

"Hey Cuz feeling better?", Danny ask her.

"Yeah but the doctor said I have to remain in bed for the next two days.", Dani whined.

"Well with your fast healing you be out with in a day. I was.", Danny said smiling as he remember the first time he came here.

Doctor Stable walked in.

"Hello Danny, are you hurt too?" Doctor Stable asked.

"No Doc .I'm just checking on my cousin.", Danny answered.

"Well I see that she looks just like you and thought she was you at first until I notice she was a girl.", Doctor Stable said.

Danny just laughed.

"You don't how many times me and Danny heard that Doc.", Dani laughed as well.

"If she wasn't younger then you I would have pass you two as twins.", Doctor Stable said looking between the two Fentons.

"We get that a lot too Doc.", Danny added.

After fulling Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie up of what happen then left Dani in the Hospital, Twilight took the map out again.

"Well all is left is The Land of the Unicorn Sirens.", Twilight said, "And I don't know any thing about that place."

"Well might as well get going.", Danny said before hearing a loud growl.

"What was that?" Fluttershy asked getting scared.

Danny smile sheepishly.

"Sorry Fluttershy that was me. I haven't ate any thing since this morning.", Danny said.

Pinkie laughed as the rest of the Mane Six just shook their heads.

* * *

After eating some food they walk off again.

"Well this adventure is turning into a bunch of questions.", Danny said now back into his ghost form.

"Yeah, what did Nightmare Moon mean once she get what she whats she make the night eternal here?", Rainbow Dash asked.

"Well the next time we be seeing her, she better talk.", Apple Jack said.

Everyone and pony nods and Danny walk into a blue unicorn that had a moon with a wand on her flank.

"Hey watch where you're walking! You almost mess up The Great and Powerful Trixie's magic trick.", She said before looking at Danny.

"What is this?", Trixie asked, "Trixie has never seen you before."

"Hello Trixie.", Twilight said.

Trixie turned.

"Hello Twilight Sparkle and friends, do you know what this thing is?", Trixie asked.

"His name is Danny Phantom and he not from around here." Rainbow Dash answered casually.

"And do you always talk to yourself in third person? You remind me of someone back at home. The Box Ghost!" Danny asked trying to hide his laugh.

"Amazing! This has to be a Magic spell Trixie never heard of.", Trixie said in awe when she heard Danny talked.

"It not a Magic spell Trixie.", Twilight said, "Danny here happens to be from another world and is our friend."

"And you still didn't answer my question.", Danny added.

"Trixie only does that in her magic show and around her fans unless it Snips and Snails.", Rainbow Dash said.

"Snips and Snails?!", Danny asked laughing.

"They're Trixie's biggest fans and the ones to cause some trouble here some time ago.", Twilight said.

Danny just couldn't stop laughing at those two names.

"All they need now is a Pony named Puppy Dogs Tails.", Danny said in between laughs.

"Why are you laughing so hard?", Rarity asked.

"I'm sorry girls but that was way to funny, but Snips and Snails? Oh boy wait until Sam and Tucker here those names!" Danny answered after calming down a bit.

"You have one weird sense of humor.", Trixie said.

"Danny here is a half human, half ghost.", Twilight said, "Or as he calls himself, a Halfa."

"Trixie has heard about ghosts but not humans or Halfas.", Trixie said.

"Well where I'm from, Humans are known every well and halfas are extremely rare.", Danny told her.

"We would like to catch up with you Trixie but we need to get going.", Twilight then said.

"Oh?", Trixie asked, " And what is that?"

"All you need to know that a danger is going to be happen in Ponyville and we need to stop it.", Danny said and he and the Mane Six left.

"Trixie wonders what could be the danger...", Trixie said and stealthily follows them.


	6. Siren's Call

**Binas:** Now time for you to see what we cook up this time!

**Phantom Fan 21:** I have reread this chapter an few times and I think the Changelings part could have be an little better but, I don't see any problem of what Binas had.

* * *

.

* * *

Chapter 6: Siren's Call

* * *

.

* * *

"Looks like we are going to really need these moon stones.", Twilight said peering into the damp cavern known as The Unicorn Sirens Tunnel that led to The Land of the Unicorn Sirens, "My Dark Energy Radar Spell is picking up a lot of dark magic in here."

"Best we be on guard, I have heard rumors that this place uses fears of everypony and one to lure them astray.", Apple Jack said.

"Oh chillax! I'm not afraid of anything!", Rainbow Dash said, "So they can't use their magic on me!"

"You shouldn't jinx yourself Rainbow Dash. What if they make all of us experience each others' fears?", Rarity said.

Fluttershy eeped and covered herself under her hooves.

"You can go on without me.", Fluttershy said.

"Fluttershy, you maybe scared but you need to be brave. This is the entire world and possibly others we are talking about here. We need you.", Danny said.

"Thanks.", Fluttershy said.

* * *

The cavern was long and dark. A river of fresh water flowed nearby. Soon they heard something.

"You think you can do this?"

Danny recognized that voice.

"Oh no... Not HIM! Aw come on!", Danny said, "Fluttershy, find somewhere to hide. Fast!"

"Okay!", Fluttershy said and ran off to hide.

"AAAAAH! SNAKES!", Twilight shrieked with her mane and tail sticking up.

"What the- AHHH!", Rainbow Dash said as she fell, "MY WINGS!"

Rainbow Dash's wings were missing.

"MY MANE!", Rarity yelled.

Rarity's mane was now an absolute disaster.

They heard Fluttershy scream.

"Fluttershy! I'm comin'!", Apple Jack said, "Oh nilly..."

A Timber Wolf was right in front of her.

"Why is everypony and one screaming?", Pinkie asked when she didn't see a thing.

"You will become me..."

"I NEVER WILL!", Danny yelled.

A bunch of spiders came out.

"Oh! Spiders!", Pinkie said gleefully, "You are so cute!"

The spiders became candy.

"OH! CANDY!", Pinkie said happily.

"MY TAIL!", Rarity screamed.

The candy became a dragon.

"DO ME! DO ME!", Pinkie said hopping.

The dragon became Pinkie and did a 'Are you happy' face and gesture.

"Nah! I can do better!", Pinkie said.

The Siren growled and changed into it's true form... a Changeling.

"A Changeling? Wowie, didn't see that one coming!", Pinkie said smiling, "Hey guys! Their just Changelings!"

Everypony and one looked at the Timber Wolf, Dark Dan, and the snakes as they became Changelings.

"Then what does this have to do with my mane and tail?", Rarity asked.

"They just used magic on them!", Pinkie said.

Rarity's mane and tail revert back to normal as the Changelings stomp away.

* * *

Once out of the cavern, they saw lush fields filled with flowers. Dark red ones. Danny fell down in pain.

Everypony gasped.

"Blood Blossoms! Quick help me get Danny out of here!", Twilight said as they got him away from the flowers.

"I had no idea they were abundant here!", Danny said recovering from the shock in the cave, "Should have reverted before I stepped outside."

"You didn't know. We all didn't.", Apple Jack said.

"Now we know what they do and hopefully to stay clear of them.", Rainbow Dash said.

"Thanks.", Danny said went into human form, "Now let's try that again."

They walked through the fields and thankfully, Danny's human half protected his ghost half from the flowers' attacks.

"I'm going to need a bath after this.", Danny said with Rarity perking up, "And no girly stuff! I still haven't forgotten what happened."

They soon reached a small town. It was filled with unicorns of all types, even crystal.

"Wow! I never seen some many types of unicorns in one place other than Canterlot!", Twilight said in awe.

"We better be careful.", Danny said.

* * *

The town was bustling with life and activity. The unicorns here were having fun, making things, and practicing magic.

One sign said '_Magical Artifacts_' on a small building. The Mane Six and Danny entered.

"Hello! I'm Madame Shira. Are you here in need of something?", a pale pink crystal pony with a locket Cutie Mark said.

"We were looking around town and we were wondering if you have seen an Alicorn that looked like Princess Luna except evil.", Pinkie asked talking fast.

"I have. She stole something from me. The Amulet of Dynasties. It's an amulet that is similar in power to the Alicorn Amulet but weaker than the long lost Starswirl the Bearded's Star Pendent.", Madame Shira said then saw the Star Pendent around Danny's neck, "You found it?!"

"Actually Princess Luna gave it to me as a gift for defeating Vlad and Discord.", Danny said, "You know something about this pendent?"

"Yes. I am Starswirl the Bearded's decedent.", Madame Shira said.

Everypony and one gasped.

"You are?! I have read everything on him!", Twilight said, "And now I meet a relative!"

"Calm down Twi.", Apple Jack said.

"How do you know about the amulet?", Danny asked.

"Starswirl's work and history has been passed down for generations Here's a copy of the history on the amulet.", Madame Shira said.

"Thank you.", Danny said.


	7. Star Pendent True Power

**Binas:** I'm a troll and you've gotta deal with it! :P I Think things are going to be heating up drastically now to led to the ULTIMATE plot twist in the history of plot twists for a MLP/DP crossover!

**Phantom Fan 21:** Well the last chapter surprise me alright. And to answer you questions in the reviews, No we are not bringing the real Dark Dan into our stories for Fluttershy sakes.

* * *

.

* * *

Chapter 7: Star Pendent True Power

* * *

.

* * *

Danny sat in a tree reading about the Starswirl the Bearded's Star Pendent. Twilight was able to get up the tree and read it all long with him.

"What an bunch of Egg-heads." Rainbow Dash said.

"Oh! You're no different then them Rainbow Dash. You do love reading Daring Do." Rarity said looking at her with a sly smile.

Rainbow Dash looked away in embarrassment.

"I had no idea it can do that!", Twilight shouted from the tree.

"Same here." Danny agreed.

"What can it do?" Apple Jack asked.

Both of them drop from the tree.

"The Pendent has enough power not just to make stars but enough to make night last forever!", Danny said.

The Mane Six gasp.

"That's not all.", Twilight added, "If it power with enough Ectoplasm, it can make even more powerful stars that can destroy almost any thing."

"Oh my!", Rarity gasped.

"Good thing Luna give it to me, because I have no plans of attacking Equestria at all.", Danny added glad he was the one to be trust with it power.

"What else does it do?", Fluttershy asked feeling a bit scared.

"We were just getting to that.", Danny said and held up the book and read,

"_The Star Pendent is the most powerful __Magical Artifact that was ever made. In the wrong hands night will last forever and there will be no way to free the land from the night, but in good hands the Star Pendent can make beautiful nights and stars and that can be call down at the user's will and allow the user to access high level spells. Be warned: If one it to use the power of the night the wrong way he or she will forever see darkness. The Star Pendent is more powerful then the Alicorn Amulet and Amulet of Dynasties together. The only hope the one that wearing it now it using it for good._"

The Mane Six gasped again as Danny finished.

"There still a lot more about it we haven't read yet.", Twilight said to them.

"So me and Twilight are going to read this whole book before we move on and it might take some time.", Danny said.

"When did you get into reading so much Danny?", Rainbow Dash asked.

"Since I found the book of how Luna became Nightmare Moon.", Danny answer and went back to the book with Twilight.

"Egg-heads.", Rainbow Dash said before hearing screams.

"What was that?", Fluttershy asked getting scared.

"Sound like there trouble, I'm GOING GHOST!", Danny said and turn into his ghost form.

With the rest of the Mane Six, they ran/flew back to the town.

* * *

As soon as they reached where the screams came from, Danny spotted Nightmare Moon with the Amulet of Dynasties.

"Hold it right there Dork of Darkness!", Danny yell and threw an punch that knock her to the ground.

"Ah Danny Phantom! We met again and I see you still have the Star Pendent.", Nightmare Moon said as she saw Danny.

"And we knew what the Star Pendent can do and we got a feeling you are after it.", Twilight said she readying her horn.

"Well, well, you found out part of my plan but too bad you're too late to stop it!", Nightmare Moon said and sent a dark red beam at them.

Danny and the Mane Six dodge the attack.

"Wasn't her beams black?", Rainbow Dash asked.

"The Amulet of Dynasties must have made her attacks stronger so we really need to be careful.", Twilight answered.

Danny threw up a ghost shield as Nightmare Moon threw another beam. The beam was so strong that it push Danny back an few feet before his shield broke and knock him into the Blood Blossoms.

Danny was unable to change back into his human form as the pain over took him.

"DANNY!", Twilight yell as she rush over to him, only to be block by Nightmare Moon.

"So those flowers hurt him?", She ask then turn to Twilight, "Once he is out of the way the Star Pendent is mine!"

"Not in your life Fake Night.", Twilight yell as her Moon stone glow and power her horn.

Twilight released a powerful blast that blew Nightmare Moon into the field as well but away from Danny.

Twilight tried to reach Danny only to see Trixie grab and move him out of the flowers and handing him to Twilight.

"Trixie?", Twilight asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Trixie is here to help you Twilight Sparkle." Trixie said and sat Danny down.

Danny stood up and look at Trixie.

"Thanks Trixie." Danny said and turned to Nightmare Moon.

"You made be stronger with the Amulet of Dynasties, but it stands no match for the Star Pendent!", Danny said as her ready his Ecto-Stars and Twilight and Trixie ready their horns.

Then together the release an powerful beam mix with Danny's Ecto-Stars. The attack hit Nightmare Moon head on and she cried out in pain.

The Amulet of Dynasties was knock off her and she like the last ones, it faded into a black mist.

"I had a feeling this was a fake as well." Danny said then turn to Trixie. "What are you doing here?" Danny ask the same question Twilight ask not long ago.

"Trixie was wondering about the danger you told her and came to see what it was." Trixie answer.

Madame Shira ran up and picked the Amulet of Dynasties.

"Thank you for getting this back for me.", Madame Shira said, "I never knew you can changes forms."

"Well all I can tell you that I'm not from around here.", Danny said.

"You can change forms? Trixie needs to see it to believe it.", Trixie said.

Danny just sign and turn back to his human form. All the unicorns saw it.

"You have saved our town. You and your friends are welcome back here any time.", Madame Shira said bowing to Danny.

"Uh will you not bow to me please, I'm already being treat like royalty." Danny ask.

Madame Shira nods.

"That fight made a mess. Would you like to use my bath at my place?", Madame Shira said.

"Sure, just no girly things." Danny said looking at Rarity.

Rarity sighed. She wasn't going to convince him soon


	8. Something Shocking

**Binas:** Here's the ULTIMATE PLOT TWIST in the history of MLP/DP plot twists! Well who want's to know my fave quote from somewhere. Can you guess where?

"_Shoot it, pass it, we need a casket!_"

Yeah I pulled that one in gym and made the PE teachers/coaches laugh. :) If you need me I will be listening to Selena Gomez's songs! They rock!

**Phantom Fan 21:** Surprise! Didn't think we do this? Well your in for an bigger shock on the next chapter.

* * *

.

* * *

Chapter 8: Something Shocking

* * *

After leaving The Land of the Unicorn Sirens, the Mane Six, Trixie, and Danny were on the outskirts of Equestria. Danny's Ghost Sense went off. Danny frowned. When Danny saw which ghost it was, his mood changed.

"Clockwork?", Danny asked.

"Trixie must ask, who is this Clockwork?", Trixie asked.

"I am the Ghost of Time. As for you Daniel, I have seen what is going on and here to tell you that Nightmare Moon is Luna.", Clockwork said.

"HOW?!", Everypony and one yelled.

"I'm the Ghost of Time so I know how. This Nightmare Moon is from an alternate time line where you, Twilight Sparkle, didn't become friends with Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Apple Jack, and Pinkie Pie and never moved to Ponyville. You also didn't get accept into the magic school or become Princess Celestia's apprentice.", Clockwork said.

The ponies and Danny gasped.

"That also means, I never met Danny and Dani or even see their world?", Twilight asked.

"I'm afraid so, young Unicorn.", Clockwork said.

"So that means, Nightmare Moon returned and nopony could stop her! And Alternate Princess Celestia was trapped in the sun forever!", Twilight said, "Is there anyway we can find the real Alternate Nightmare Moon?"

"Yes, but the observers are not going to like it.", Clockwork said and handed Twilight as spell scroll, "Here. This has the spell required. It can only teleport 3 ponies or people. I recommend you, Danny, and Dani go because Danny has dealt with Alternate Timelines before. Thrice."

"Yeah all who needs to know, knows about the Alternate Future. But I still have no idea why I forgot to tell them about the one where I changed the past more than once.", Danny said.

Everypony looked at him.

"You don't want to know. It's really embarrassing when it comes to were I went to the 1980's.", Danny said shuddering at the thought how he could even bare the 80's clothes back then when they were horrible looking.

Clockwork chuckled at this.

"I have to go before I meddle more than I am now.", Clockwork said and disappeared.

Twilight turned to everyone and pony.

"Let's go get Dani and then use the spell.", Twilight said.

"It can only take three.", Apple jack said.

"I know. I want the rest of you to protect Equestria as best as you can so Alternate Nightmare Moon can't do any more damage.", Twilight said.

"Be safe Twilight.", Fluttershy said.

"Kick some Dork of Darkness butt for me!", Rainbow Dash said.

"You can do this.", Rarity said.

"We will have the best Welcome Back party for the three of you when you get back!", Pinkie said.

"Buck her in the gut for me you guys!", Apple Jack said.

"Trixie wishes you a safe return for the three of you.", Trixie said.

"We will.", Danny said.


	9. Alternate Equestria

**Binas: **Now time for us to see the flip side of things! We may throw in a treat later when all of this is taken care of! :D I may recommend listening to either version of Selena Gomez's "Everything is Not What it Seems" while reading this chapter because in this chapter, everything is not what you would expect.

**Phantom Fan 21:** It time to go to the Alternate timeline of Equestria. Who knows what will happen there.

* * *

.

* * *

Chapter 9: Alternate Equestria

* * *

Danny picked up Twilight and flew back to Ponyville as fast as he can.

He reach the Ponyville Hospital to check and see if Dani was in.

Doctor Stable was surprised to see a new creature in the hospital but when he saw Twilight with him he relaxed.

After hearing Dani was being release today, Danny and Twilight ran to the room she was in.

Dani was doing some push ups to get back in shape when Danny and Twilight came rushing in.

"Huh? Danny? Twilight? What's wrong?", Dani asked.

"Dani we know about the Nightmare Moon that attacked you.", Danny said.

"What about the Nightmare Moon you know?", Celestia said as she walk in after hearing Danny and Twilight had return.

Twilight quickly full the both up on the Nightmare Moon the be fighting. They were both surprise.

"And Clockwork said the spell can only take tree people or ponies.", Danny said.

Twilight nods and said, "And Clockwork said only for me, Danny and Dani to go an fix this."

Danny nods and turns to Twilight."

"Since you don't live in Ponyville in the other timeline, where did you?", Danny asked.

"I lived in Canterlot with my parents.", Twilight answered.

"I'll help get there and you can take care of the rest.", Celestia said and cast a teleport spell.

* * *

Everypony and one open their eyes to see that that were in Twilight's house.

"This is you old house?", Danny asked, "Looks neater then my parents lab."

Celestia rise an eyebrow at that.

"You don't want to know.", Twilight told her while shuddering with the images of a certain messy basement still fresh and scarred into her mind visible like the moldy Emergency Ham's terrible smell.

She pull out the scroll and started to read. Soon Twilight cast the spell.

"Good Luck my little pony and friends.", Celestia said as everything went black.

* * *

Danny picked himself off of the floor and from Dani and Twilight right next to him.

"Dani! Twilight! Get up I think we're here.", Danny said.

They both got up an look around.

"Well we are in my house but, I don't see the other me.", Twilight said.

"She might be hiding because of Nightmare Moon.", Dani said and turn into her ghost form, "And I'm ready to kick some butt!"

"Dani we're here to fix this mess, not make it worst.", Danny reminded her.

"Like you did?", Twilight asked remember the last time Danny told her he try to change the timelines.

Danny blushed in embarrassment.

"I didn't know a lot about other timelines back then, anyway we need to garter the Mane Six in this time.", Danny said.

The two before hearing and book drop from the shelf. Twilight acted fast by catching the book with her magic and putting it back.

"Wow! I didn't know you can use magic so easy.", A voice said.

Soon the Twilight from this timeline stepped out of the shadows slowly. The only thing is she had no cutie mark.

"Um, yes and listen Twilight Sparkle...", Twilight started before her other self cut her off.

"You know my name?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm you from another timeline and these are my friends Danny Phantom and his cousin Danielle or Dani for short.", Twilight said before the Alternate Twilight started to look at them and started to ask an bunch of questions.

Danny act fast by covering her mouth.

"We are here to save your timeline but we need you and five more ponies to do that.", Danny said.

"Why you three should be able to stop her?", Anti-Twilight asked.

"It not like that at all.", Twilight answered and told her how the Nightmare Moon in their timeline was free by the Elements of Harmony and she was Celestia apprentice and had five friends she could ever ask for.

"We know you think having friends is nonsense, but trust us if it work in that timeline, it can work in this timeline as well.", Danny said after Twilight finish.

"So who are these other ponies that I need to be friends with?", Anti-Twilight asked.

"We get them together.", Danny answered and turn to Dani, "Dani can stay here and keep Anti-Twilight safe, while me and Real-Twilight get the other Mane Six?"

"Sure I don't have a problem with that.", Dani said.

"OK, me and Twilight will go pick them all up and met back here.", Danny said thinking of an plan.

"Wait! Do you have any thing that can project you from Nightmare Moon's spells?", Anti-Twilight asked.

"Celestia give me an moon stone that keep me safe.", Twilight answered.

"And Luna, that's Nightmare Moon real name, gave me this Star Pendent as a gift so Nightmare Moon is not the only one who can use the night." Danny added.

* * *

"OK who should we get first?", Danny asked once the two reached Ponyville.

"Well how about we get Rarity first?", Twilight asked.

"Sounds like a start.", Danny said and the two ran and flew to Carousel Boutique.

Once there Twilight knocked on the door and Sweetie Belle answered.

"Who are you two?", Anti-Sweetie Belle asked in a scared tone.

"We're not here to hurt you, Sweetie Belle.", Danny said.

"How do you know my name?!" Anti-Sweetie Belle shrieked.

"Sweetie Belle! What's wrong?", a voice call out and soon the Anti-Rarity appear.

"Who are you?", Anti-Rarity asked.

The Anti-Rarity looked just like the real Rarity but only her mane was a mess.

"I'm Danny Phantom and this is Twilight Sparkle, we are from another timeline.", Danny said and told them the whole story.

"That's nonsense!", Rarity shouted after Danny finish, "There is no way I hang out with uncolt ponies!"

"Well then, I guess you don't care about Ponyville.", Danny said turning away from her.

"Not care? NOT CARE?!" Rarity yelled.

Danny smirked. He knew the real Rarity loved and cared for Ponyville oh so very much.

"I'll tell you right now that I care for Ponyville thank very much and if I have to team up with other ponies to save it, than fine I will!" Anti-Rarity yelled.

"One down four to go.", Twilight whisper not believing that Danny just did that.

* * *

They walk across Ponyville until Danny spotted Pinkie Pie, this one had both her tails an mane flat instead of puff out and was skipping around.

"Pinkie Pie?", Twilight ask.

The Anti-Pinkie looked up and smiled.

"Oh! New ponies! I would throw a welcome party for you but I can't because of all the nighties we have.", Anti-Pinkie said.

"Well we're her to fix that.", Twilight said in a determined tone.

"Really?" Anti-Pinkie asked.

"Yeah Pinkie Pie once we fix all this you can throw as many party's as you want.", Danny said with a smile.

"Oh! Smiles always make me happy!" Anti-Pinkie said happily as she bounced up and down.

"Just three more.", Danny whispered.

* * *

Danny and the three ponies headed to Sweet Apples Acres when Anti-Rarity started whining like the Rarity they know.

"I'm not going in there!", Anti-Rarity yelled.

Danny and Twilight just turn to her.

"So you what to stay out here in Nightmare Moon's Night where she can you?", Danny asked.

Rarity stopped whining after that and they walk in with out an word.

Danny soon saw Apple Jack's farm and didn't see any of the Apple family.

"They must be hiding.", Danny guessed and took an deep breath, "SOUPS ON EVERYPONY!"

Danny knew the Apple Family couldn't resist that call, even if it was done with an almost Ghostly Wail. He was right, soon all the Apple Family walk out of the hiding spots and saw three new ponies and Danny. Anti-Apple Bloom ran up to them.

"Welcome to Sweet Apples Acres, can we get you some apples for you trip thought the night?" Anti-Apple Bloom asked.

"Sure Apple Bloom and is Apple Jack here?", Danny asked.

"How did you my name Sugar Cube?", as the Anti-Apple Jack walked up.

This one didn't have the hat as the real one and wore her mane and tail in braids.

Danny told them that they were gathering six ponies to save Equestria from Nightmare Moon night and Apple Jack was one of them.

The whole Apple Family was surprise.

"Me? Save all of Equestria?" Anti-Apple Jack asked.

"Don't worry, me and the Twilight you see now are from another timeline where you are an hero.", Danny said smiling at her.

"I don't know if I have what it takes to be a hero, but I'm willing to try!", Anti-Apple Jack said.

"Just need Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy.", Twilight said.

* * *

Danny and Twilight lean the partly form Mane Six to a cottage that had animals around there.

"This is were Fluttershy live.", Twilight told them.

"Her name says it all. She is very shy to new ponies and haves a little trouble talking to them.", Danny added.

They walk up and Twilight knock on her door. Fluttershy opens it.

"Yes?", Anti-Fluttershy asked weakly.

"Hi Fluttershy, I'm Twilight Sparkle and these are my friends.", Twilight said.

"Oh ple-please come in.", Anti-Fluttershy said weakly and open the door all the way.

Everypony and one enter Fluttershy house.

Danny and Twilight told Fluttershy everything that was going on. She was highly surprise.

"You two are from another timeline?", Anti-Fluttershy asked.

"Yes and the other you is an good friend of mine.", Twilight said.

Danny noticed that this Fluttershy look the same but was a lot more timid.

"Fluttershy I need you to be brave when we find Nightmare Moon and free her for the dark spell she is under.", Danny said kneeing to her.

Fluttershy was surprised of how kind this creature was and nods.

"Do you know where Rainbow Dash is?", Danny ask look out the window and into the sky.

Fluttershy shakes her head and Danny sign.

"Twilight can you take the others back to Dani and the other you?", Danny asked, "I have a feeling that I can fine Rainbow Dash on my own."

Twilight nods, knowing that Rainbow Dash can be hard to get.

* * *

Danny walked along the road before and piece of paper hit his face. He pull it off and saw what was written on it.

"The Wonderbolts! I heard these guys are the best flyers in Equestria!", Danny said out loud, hopping a certain pegasus would hear him.

"Ha! You bet they are!", a voice shouted.

Danny smiles.

"Too bad that they can't be see in this dark huh Rainbow Dash?", Danny asked.

"Yeah- Hey! Wait! How did you know my name?", The Anti-rainbow Pegasus asked as she flew to Danny.

This Rainbow Dash look like the real one but without all the witter banter Danny told her and the cool colors on the back of her mane were on her bangs and the hot colors on her bangs were on the back of her mane. So basically a switch of color position on her mane. The colors on her tail were mirrored as well.

"We're good friends and me and my friends need you help.", Danny said and told her the whole story.

"Wow...that...is...so...AWESOME!", Anti-Rainbow Dash shouted.

Danny laughed.

"And now you have to do the same here.", Danny added.

"Sure! You're already 20% cooler right now!", Anti-Rainbow Dash said excited.

"Come we need to met up with the others.", Danny said and flew next to Rainbow Dash.

"Hey! You can fly without wings?", Anti-Rainbow Dash said sounding a bit jealous.

"I'm half ghost, we don't need wings to fly.", Danny said then smiled, "Race ya!"

"Oh you are on!", Anti-Rainbow Dash said and gets ready.

Then out of nowhere two blurs were seen racing each other thought the night.


	10. The Alternate Mane Six Forms Part 1

**Binas:** Now time for some bonding before the storm! Maybe a Sonic Rainboom...

**Phantom Fan 21:** The redo of friendship is magic part 1&2 are here only they are not like the show.

* * *

Chapter 10: The Alternate Mane Six Forms Part 1

* * *

.

* * *

After all of the Alternate Mane Six was gathered in Anti-Twilight's house, they started chatting.

"So what's it like to throw parties everyday?", Anti-Apple Jack asked.

"It's Sprinklerific!", Anti-Pinkie said hopping in circles around Anti-Apple Jack.

"I never heard of a Unicorn who could barely use magic! Hopefully Alternate you can help you.", Anti-Rarity said nearly fainting.

"Other me seems to be very advanced in it and is her special talent.", Anti-Twilight said, "So it might be mines as well. From what I heard from other me, is that our worlds are same but different."

"Which is so awesome!", Anti-Rainbow Dash said.

Danny turned to Dani and Twilight.

"Looks like they are bonding really well.", Danny said.

"Yes. I am glad we are helping them.", Twilight said.

"Should we explain them our lives?", Dani asked.

"UGH! I almost forgot!", Danny said face palming and walked up to the Anti-Mane Six, "Hey, who want's to hear me and Dani's history?"

"WE DO!", five out of the six Anti-Mane Six shouted.

"I think want to...", Anti-Fluttershy said very weakly.

"Come gather around and listen!", Dani said.

Danny started with his lab accident, which Anti-Twilight was all over. She kept asking questions, which led to even more explanation. There were some moments like the first time he met the Mane Six.

"DANNY!", The Anti-Mane Six yelled.

Anti-Twilight and Twilight face hoofed.

"You had to bring that up again?", Twilight asked using magic to tug on his ear.

"What?! How else was I going to explain the Desiree and the Poindexter Incidents?", Danny asked.

"Good point.", Twilight said.

"Let's hear Dani's history now.", Anti-Rainbow Dash said NOT wanting to hear any other things that Danny could have done to offend the female population with his powers.

"Well, to tell you, you see this clueless pervert?", Dani asked pointing to Danny.

"HEY!", Danny yelled.

"As I was saying, I'm his clone.", Dani said.

A bunch of gasps from the Anti-Mane Six were heard. Dani went deeper and was still a bit upset by the lies Vlad has told her.

Anti-Rainbow Dash was shocked and snickered at the nicknames Danny has given Vlad.

Anti-Fluttershy was very sad that Dani had to go through the pain and torture. She just wanted to hug the poor Halfa girl.

Anti-Rarity, of course, fainted.

Anti-Twilight was shocked and said that it gone against almost all logic for a girl clone to be formed from a boy. Dani managed to clear that up and gave Anti-Twilight's mind more openings for an even bigger picture.

Anti-Apple Jack was mad at hearing all of the lies that Vlad told Dani. She just wanted to buck Vlad in the gut.

Anti-Pinkie was just as mad and actually caught on FIRE! Many of the Anti-Mane Six members were asking how Pinkie was able to do that without a match or something like that.

"I'm not sure. The Pinkie we know can do that and more. I still have no idea how she managed to get inside a mirror and get out without breaking it.", Danny said.

"Neat! Other me can do those tricks to!", Anti-Pinkie said.

.


	11. The Alternate Mane Six Forms Part 2

**Binas: I managed to make visuals for Anti-Pinkie and Anti-Rainbow Dash. The rest I'm sure you can picture cause they have been shown in the series. Anti-Rarity in "Suited for Success", Anti-Apple Jack in her Gala outfit except without the outfit, Anti-Twilight is an older looking version of her filly self without a cutie mark, Anti-Fluttershy no change in look at all, just more nervous.**

princessbinas*deviantart*com/art/Anti-Pinkie-Pie-from-Luna-s-Nightmare-352119799?q=gallery%3Aprincessbinas&qo=0

princessbinas*deviantart*com/art/Anti-Rainbow-Dash-from-Luna-s-Nightmare-352069364?q=gallery%3Aprincessbinas&qo=1

**Phantom Fan 21:** We got the Anti-Mane Six together and now to stop Nightmare Moon.

* * *

Chapter 11: The Alternate Mane Six Forms Part 2

* * *

.

* * *

After leaving Anti-Twilight's house, Danny turn to the real Twilight.

"So where did you fight Nightmare Moon before you met me and Dani?", Danny asked.

"The others won't like it, but me and my other friends had fought her in Everfree Forest.", Twilight answered.

The Anti-Mane Six gasp.

"She in Everfree Forest!?" Anti-Twilight asked.

"Yes and don't worry I be through Everfree Forest more then once back at my timeline.", Twilight answered.

"Me and Dani has only be there twice right now.", Danny added.

The Anti-Mane Six relax and follow Twilight and the Phantoms to Everfree Forest.

* * *

They soon reach Everfree Forest and Anti-Fluttershy hid behind Danny, very scared.

"Fluttershy I understand you are very scare, so is the other you, but we need you to be brave if you what to help save Equestria.", Danny told her.

Anti-Fluttershy walked out from behind Danny.

"You are being very kind you me since met, why?", Anti-Fluttershy asked.

Danny smiled.

"The other you was kind to me when we first met, even when I show her my ghost form.", Danny answered.

Anti-Fluttershy nods and everypony and one walk into the forest.

As they walk thought Twilight turn to Danny.

"What do you think we should do if the Anti-Mane Six stop working together?", She ask.

"All I can said lets just hope we can save this timeline.", Danny answered also worrying about it.

"So, Sugar Cubes?", Anti-Apple Jack asked, "What are we like in the other timeline?"

"We can't said to much Apple Jack but everypony is different here than there.", Danny answer.

"Yes the other you doesn't wear her mane and tail in braids and has a family hat on her.", Twilight said.

"What about the other me?", Anti-Rarity ask next.

"Well your other self looks like you but her mane is neater then yours, sorry.", Danny said.

Anti-Rarity's face fell. She was relieved that the other her knew how to take care of herself.

"Oh! Oh! Other me next!", Anti-Pinkie cried happily.

"The Pinkie we know does all of the things you do, but her Mane and Tail are curly and puffed out instead of flat.", Dani said.

"And no matter how many times she tried, it wouldn't stay flat.", Danny added.

"Is the other me just as awesome as my self?", Anti-Rainbow Dash asked.

"She is and we get along very well and her colors on her Mane and tail are switched.", Danny answer smiling.

"Just as witty too.", Twilight added.

"And the other me?", Anti-Fluttershy ask timid.

"Just like you only she open to the others more.", Danny said.

"Wow are they all like that?", Anti-Twilight asked.

"Well we all started out like you first then we became good friends, and had many adventures.", Twilight said.

"And you girls will have them but we ain't telling what they are.", Danny added.

"Aw, I was hopping for more fun with the three of you.", Anti-Pinkie said pouting.

"You will met me and Dani one day if you stay together as friends.", Danny told her.

* * *

After walking for a bit, Danny felt weak for some reason, and Anti-Twilight noticed it.

"Danny are you OK?", Anti-Twilight asked.

"I think so.", Danny said weakly.

Then he fell to his knees.

"Danny!," Dani cried causing the Anti-Mane Six to turn to him.

"Is there Blood Blossoms here too?", Danny asked the real Twilight.

"Never ran into them in the Everfree Forest.", Twilight answered.

"What are Blood Blossoms Sugar Cubes?", Anti-Apple Jack asked.

"Blood Blossom are flowers that are harmful to only ghost and due to that Danny and Dani are both half ghosts they can get hurt just by being by them in ghost form.", Twilight answered.

"Wow we should make sure to stay away from them when we met you.", Anti-Rarity said in shock.

Anti-Fluttershy flew up to Danny to make sure he was alright.

"Are you okay?", Anti-Fluttershy asked, knowing how to repose to animals when they are in pain.

"Yeah I'm fine now.", Danny said standing up.

"Are you sure?", Anti-Fluttershy ask.

After Danny nods they kept walking.

* * *

They walked on and Anti-Twilight try to ask what adventures they will have if she and the other Anti-Manes stay as friends.

Twilight just said she have to fine out on their own.

"Ah! Please?", Anti-Twilight ask.

"We are here to free Luna from this timeline Anti-Twilight.", Danny said getting annoyed, "We can't mess with the timeline or we mess up our own timeline."

"Like how, Darling?", Anti-Rarity asked.

"We can make it like we never met in our timeline.", Danny said.

"Many things can happen in our timeline.", Dani said and Anti-Twilight dropped it.

Danny stopped and looked at his Star Pendent.

"What is that?", Anti-Rainbow Dash asked.

"This is 'Starswirl the Bearded's Star Pendent' that Luna from our timeline give me as an gift for saving Equestria and my world.", Danny said.

"What's do? What's do?", Anti-Pinkie asked jumping around Danny.

Danny grabbed her so she would calm down.

"It's aloud me to make Ecto-Stars and use high level spells.", Danny said.

"And your Nightmare Moon is after it because it can make night forever and there we be no way to free you from it.", Twilight added.

"And Danny is able to use the Ecto-Stars to attack Nightmare Moon.", Dani add as well.

"Dani! Now they are going to think I going to attack everything!", Danny shouted at his cousin.

"Like your pants?", Dani asked smiling.

Danny was once again highly embarrassed by Dani that his pants fell down showing off his boxers that had red polka dots all over them. And just like with the real Mane Six, everypony but Anti-Rarity and Anti-Fluttershy laughed.

Twilight pulled his pants up for him with magic, while giggling.

"Thanks again for embarrassing me in front of our friends for the second time Danielle.", Danny said frowning at her.

Danny started to walk way with his head down, unknowing that he started to sink into the ground. Anti-Apple Jack saw this.

"Why are you sinking?", Anti-Apple Jack asked.

Danny stop and look at himself. He saw only his head above ground and pull himself out.

"Why do my powers act up on their own?", Danny muttered as Twilight used her magic to remove Danny from the ground.

* * *

After walking some more Danny started to fell weak again. Only Dani felt it too.

"There has to be Blood Blossoms near by.", Danny said falling on one knee.

"I have to agree with Danny this time.", Dani said kneeing down ask well.

Twilight look around, she remember that Nightmare Moon learn about them and may have found some and plant some when something unexpected happened.

"Do they look like these?", Anti-Pinkie asked and pull out some Blood Blossoms out from nowhere.

Danny and Dani both jump away from the Anti-Pinkie and Twilight turned to her.

"Pinkie! Please get rid of those, we need both Phantoms to fight with us.", Twilight said.

"Okie Dokie Loike!", Anti-Pinkie said and ate them, "I was getting a bit hungry anyways."

Anti-Pinkie gave a nice bleach that would have Tucker jealous.

Danny and Dani step back with the group.

"Now that you seen them, make sure you don't have them when I or Dani show up one day.", Danny said.


	12. The Anti-Elements Revealed Part 1

**Binas:** Hello everyone. Hope you like that classic 'Danny's powers hate Danny' comedy. Turns out Intangibly/Invisibility is linked to embarrassment/fear/worry so it fits. He does have control but we threw it in for humor for the sake of the "Goofy Print Underwear" Trope on TVTropes!

I had this idea and you are going to be shocked! And it is-

*Dani overshadows Binas*

Please go over there to get your muffins signed by the one and only DERPY!

*Derpy, using her typical derpping face, waves everyone/pony over and Dani is forced out of Binas*

I'm not exactly the one who can be Overshadowed easily for long. My brain would just overwhelm you if you try.

**Dani:** *Pouts* Aw man!

**Phantom Fan 21:** Wow, Danny your cousin thought she overshadow my writing partner? Man she had that coming after make your pants fall and disappear on you.

**Danny: **Glad you didn't like it Fan 21.

**Phantom Fan 21: **Are you kidding?! It way to funny. HAHAHA!

**Danny:***shouting* "Why you little..."

* * *

.

* * *

Chapter 12: The Anti-Elements Revealed Part 1

* * *

The Anti-Mane Six, Twilight, Danny, and Dani walked along the trail. Anti-Fluttershy was hiding in her mane the whole time, Anti-Pinkie was messing around, Anti-Apple Jack was trying to put up with Anti-Rarity's whining, Anti-Twilight was wondering what it was like in real Twilight's timeline, Anti-Rainbow Dash had a mischievous look on her face.

"How much further?", Anti-Rarity whined.

Danny, Dani, and Twilight sighed. Anti-Rarity whines just as much as the Rarity they know.

"We best be careful. Who knows what Nightmare could have done to the Everfree Forest.", Anti-Apple Jack said.

"You want to know why you want to stay in the light?", Anti-Rainbow Dash asked flying out of the shadows.

Anti-Apple Jack turned around looking mad.

"Rainbow, quit it!", Anti-Apple Jack said.

'_Just like our first time in here..._', Twilight mused in her head.

Soon the earth crumbled under them. They stepped on loose soil of a cliff. Danny, Dani, Anti-Rainbow Dash, and Anti-Fluttershy started rescuing the ponies. Anti-Apple Jack caught Anti-Twilight and Twilight used a levitation spell on herself. Twilight slowly lowered herself to the ground. She saw Anti-Twilight fall and be caught by Dani and Danny.

'_Definitely like when we first met._', Twilight thought.

They heard a spitting sound that sounded like a portal, a ghost portal to be exact, spitting something out.

"Let's go this way.", Danny said rushing through the thickets and shrubbery.

The Anti-Mane Six, Twilight, and Dani follow him. They suddenly stop when they saw something. A five year old version of Danny in ghost form in a pair of pink footie pajamas! Dani and Danny tried not to laugh at this. But they stopped when the five year old dropped down and cried. Just like Danny does, he went into human form with two rings. They split to reveal a sea foam green footie pajamas. Twilight looked at Danny as the ghost portal became unstable and closed.

"Could that be the Alternate you?", Twilight asked.

"I guess. A timeline where I get my powers at five and have pink footie pajamas in ghost form! I feel bad for his dignity.", Danny said.

"Me too, considering in a way he is both of us!", Dani whispered.

"Why did mommy and daddy leave me? Why?", Little Anti-Danny asked as he cried.

This pained Danny to see a younger alternate version of him get disowned by the alternate version of his parents. Twilight, Anti-Twilight, and Anti-Fluttershy could feel the sadness and anger in Danny and his younger alternate self. They watch the Ant-Danny cry. Anti-Fluttershy walked up to the poor kid.

"Are you okay?", Anti-Fluttershy asked.

Anti-Danny looked up and backed away.

"I'm not going to hurt you.", Anti-Fluttershy said, "Can you tell me what happened?"

"Mommy and daddy hate me! I got hurt by their 'toy'! They say I killed myself!", Anti-Danny said as he cried into Anti-Fluttershy's mane, "They tried to kill me!"

Danny knew what 'toy' Anti-Danny was talking about. The Anti-Danny just had the accident.

"You poor thing. Your safe here.", Anti-Fluttershy said and hugged the Anti-Danny, "Want to meet my friends? They will accept you, I promise. Two of them are just like you."

Anti-Danny looked up and nodded. He hopped on to Fluttershy's back. Fluttershy was surprised how light he was. She wondered if the Anti-Danny's parents feed him. Fluttershy carried him back to the rest.

'_Again. Just like out first time except no Manticore._', Twilight thought.

"Can you tell us your name?", Fluttershy asked.

"Danny.", Anti-Danny said.

"That confirms it. Alternate version of you!", Dani said smirking.

"What are you going to do? Make my pants fall off?", Danny asked.

"How about invisible.", Dani said smirking.

Danny looked down and saw his pants weren't there. He quickly covered himself and groaned. His pants became visible.

"Don't ever do that again Dani...", Danny said through his teeth.

* * *

The Anti-Mane Six, Anti-Danny, Danny, and Dani became lost in a thick part of the Everfree Forest.

"Why must this place be so thick and dark?", Anti-Rarity whined.

"I'm scared.", Anti-Danny said clinging on to the Anti-Fluttershy.

Soon twisted face appeared on the forest trees. Anti-Fluttershy and Anti-Danny screamed.

"Relax, it's just shrubs. What in the hay?!", Anti-Apple Jack said when she saw on of the tainted shrubs.

Everyone and pony screamed in fear. They saw faces of their worst nightmare stare back at them when they heard laughter.

"Huh?!"

Anti-Pinkie was laughing at a shrub and making goofy faces. Twilight smiled and let Anti-Pinkie do her work.

"Are you crazy!? Run!", Anti-Twilight said.

{It's my fan revamped version below. Think an electropop instrumental playing in the background.}

"Oh don't you see?", Anti-Pinkie asked and started dancing a bit and started singing, "When I was a little filly, before these dark times, and the sun was going down..."

"Tell me she's not...", Anti-Twilight said.

"The darkness and the shadows, would always make me scared...", Anti-Pinkie said hopping from an impossible angle.

"Just go with it.", Twilight and Danny said smiling.

Danny told Dani about the song and to just deal with it so Pinkie, or Anti-Pinkie in this case, doesn't get offended.

"I'd hide under my pillow, From what I thought I saw, But Mummy Pie said that wasn't the way to deal with fears at all!"

"What is then?", Anti-Rainbow asked impatiently.

"She said: "Pinkie, you have stand up tall Learn to face your fears head on You'll see that they can't harm you one bit Just laugh it up to make them disappear.

Ha ha ha!"

The Anti-Man Six and Anti-Danny gasp.

"Sooooo! Giggle at the ghostly! Guffaw at the grossly! Crack up at the creepy! Whoop it up with the weepy! Chuckle at the kooky! Snortle at the spooky!

And tell that big stupid scary face to take a hike and get lost and if he thinks he can scare your tails off then he's got another thing coming and the idea of it just makes you want to... hahahaha... heh...

Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaauuugh!"

Soon everyone and pony was laughing on the ground.

"I think going through this again isn't such a bad thing after all! I get to relive my first adventures!", Twilight said excitedly.


	13. The Anti-Elements Revealed Part 2

**Binas:** The final battle is here. Can you smell the wanting for it?

**Phantom Fan 21:** Here are the last three of Elements of Harmony. Please know that I may not get them right due that I don't the show and we thought of an third book. It call "Halfas in Crystal Kingdom." We all already have the main villain and kind of the plot. We be working on it when we are done this this one.

**Danny:** I hate you two right now... You two just had to make a five year old me with ghost powers get rejected by my parents!

**Binas:** What else was I suppose to do for Futtershy's kindness? I didn't want to seem like a verbatim of the actual thing. Close to canon but not is how I mostly write. I change scenes up to add things in, and in most cases seem funnier, so shut up.

**Danny:** }:P Make me! You don't have any glue or duct tape that's ghost proof to do so!

**Phantom Fan 21:** Careful Danny we can do that. Me and Binas has many plans for you if you want to keep going with the story.

** Binas:** Don't make me make your powers act up. I'm one of the writers and I'm not afraid to make it happen again! And like I said, I'm hard to Overshadow and I will just overwhelm you.

* * *

.

* * *

Chapter 13: The Anti-Elements Revealed Part 2

* * *

Danny, Dani, Twilight, Anti-Danny, and the Anti-Mane Six walked through the forest some more. Anti-Danny got off of Anti-Fluttershy's back and walked closer, slightly scared, to his older Anti-self.

"Did your parents try to hurt you too?" Anti-Danny asked asked.

Danny kneed to his younger anti-self.

"No, I got my powers when I was 14, and my parents are glad that I'm using my powers for good.", Danny said.

"Really?", Anti-Danny asked.

Danny nods.

"If you use your powers for good you be an hero like me.", Danny said.

"A Hero! A Hero! I going to be an Hero!", Anti-Danny shouted jumping up and down with a wide childish grin on his face.

Danny acted like that when he was younger and seeing his Anti-self do that made him laugh. Then a sound of crying was heard.

"Who crying?" Dani ask. "I think I know who." Twilight said and ran to the sound. Everypony and one follow her.

Soon they reach the source of the Crying, Anti-Danny hid behind his older self. It was river snake. Anti-Fluttershy was scared, but at the same time was wonder why it was crying.

"What wrong?" Anti-Fluttershy asked.

"It just terrible! A black mist that look like the night clean half of my mane off. I look HIDEOUS!" it shouted.

Sure enough it did lose half of it.

Anti-Rarity felt sorry for it and walk up to him.

"You do look hideous.", Anti-Rarity said causing it to look down, "But maybe I can fix that."

Everypony but Danny, Dani and Twilight look at her in surprise.

Anti-Rarity pick up an sharp rock and cut her mane off. She threw rock away and pick up her mane with her magic and put it on the river snake.

"Now is that better?" Anti-Rarity asked.

It play with it for a bit.

"Why yes! It's much better!", the river snake said.

Twilight smiled.

'_Just like our Rarity._', Twilight thought.

"Can you help us get across?", Anti-Danny asked now being brave.

"Sure any thing for some friends of mine." the river snake said and using his body for the ponies and halfas to cross.

* * *

They walk on and soon spotted an castle.

"I didn't know there was an castle in Everfree Forest.", Danny said turning to the real Twilight.

"That's where me and the others fought Nightmare Moon.", Twilight answered.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let go kick her butt!", Dani said and started to run.

"Dani wait! The...", Twilight was unable to finish due that Dani scream as she stop herself, "Bridge..."

"The bridge is broken?!", Dani shouted.

"Some times Dani it best to look before you leap.", Danny said.

"How are we going to cross?", Anti-Danny asked.

"That no problem, I can fix this bridge in ten seconds flat.", Anti-Rainbow Dash said and flew to the end.

"I'm going to help her.", Danny said getting an bad feeling and flew down as well.

Both Danny and Anti-Rainbow Dash come out with both rope on the ends and flew to the other side. Anti-Rainbow Dash was able to tie one end before an fog cover everything.

"Hey! What in the hay is going on here?!", Anti-Rainbow Dash asked.

"I don't know RD.", Danny answered.

"Rainbow...", a voice said and three Pegasus appear out the fog.

They were dress like the Wonderbolts only their suits were purple instead of light blue.

"Who are you guys?", Danny asked.

"We are the Shadowbolts and we want Rainbow Dash and you to join us.", the Leader said.

"You two can have all the fame you what.", one said.

"That if you said yes.", the second added.

Anti-Rainbow Dash beams at them. Danny on the other hand, shook his head.

"No thanks. I'm not going to show my younger self that I'm going to be a bad guy, because a friend of my told me that you three are trying to keep us away from our friends." Danny said.

"Can we fix the bridge for ours friends first?", Anti-Rainbow Dash asked as Danny tie the other end.

"It's them or us!", The leader said.

Danny finished tying the rope.

"Let's go Rainbow Dash.", Danny said.

"Thanks for the offer but I have to say get lost." Anti-Rainbow Dash said.

She and Danny flew to the other end.

"See? I don't leave my friends hangin'." Anti-Rainbow Dash said smiling.

* * *

They across the bridge and Danny told Twilight and Dani what happen.

'_Just like at home._'_,_ Twilight thought, '_All the leaves is me standing up to Nightmare Moon._'

They cross the bridge and enter the castle. The place was in ruins.

"Can't she clean this place up?! It HIDEOUS!" Anti-Rarity whined.

Danny, Dani and Twilight shook their heads. She still whined like the Rarity they know.

"Do you ever stop whining?", Anti-Apple Jack asked started to lose it.

"The other you has to go though the same thing AJ.", Danny said putting his hand in his white bangs.

"Well, Better find Nightmare and...", Dani started to said but Danny cut her off.

"And free from the dark spell she under.", Danny said.

"Why to you said that?", Anti-Twilight ask.

"Because I almost went thought the same thing.", Danny answer and walk away.

"What does my older self mean?", Anti-Danny asked looking tired and bored as he rubbed his eye.

"It not my secret to tell.", Twilight answered remembering Danny tell her about Dark Dan and it can cause the Anti-Danny and Anti-Fluttershy to be scarred and scared for life.

They walk on until Danny Star Pendent and Moon Stones started to glow.

"Guess that means we are getting close.", Danny said.

Twilight nods and turn to her other self.

"We are about to fight Nightmare Moon and I'm going to teach you two quick spells, that will help you.", Twilight said.

"What's the spells?!", Anti-Twilight said trying to hold her excitement in.

Twilight just smiled and started the lesson.

* * *

After the lesson they enter the room and found Anti-Nightmare Moon.

"Well looks like we met the real Nightmare Boo of this time.", Danny said with a cocky smile.

The Anti-Rainbow Dash and Anti-Pinkie laugh at the nickname.

"Classic!", Anti-Rainbow Dash said.

"Ah! Danny Phantom we met for real and thank you for bringing the Star Pendent for me." Anti-Nightmare Moon said with an icy voice.

"I didn't come here to give it to you, I came here to free you, Princess Luna!", Danny said looking at her.

Nightmare Moon eyes widen when Danny said that, but they turn to angrier.

"She is no more! I'm the new princess of the night and ruler of Equestria!" Anti-Nightmare Moon yelled.

"Believe Nightmare Moon, I know what you went through.", Danny said closing his eyes and signing.

"You do?", Anti-Twilight ask.

"Yes, Luna was jealous when the ponies played in her sister's sun and hid and slept through her night.", Danny said showing he was sorry for her.

"There!", Twilight shouted, "The Elements of Harmony in this timeline!"

Everyone and Pony turn to where Twilight was pointed to spot five stone.

"I thought there six!", Dani said.

"It wouldn't show until the spirits of the others had show.", Twilight whispered to her and Danny.

"You are a big meaning!", Anti-Danny shouted, "I won't like you hurt my new friends! GOING GHOST!"

Anti-Danny turned into his ghost form which was in pink footie pajamas that made Anti-Nightmare Moon laugh.

"So another Danny Phantom that is tiny and helpless?!", Nightmare Moon asked in amusement, "That's priceless!"

She laughs her head off.

Anti-Danny grew every more angry and hold up his hands and ectoplasm formed and he threw them at her. They hit but didn't hurt her.

"HA! HA! HA! Is that the best you can do pipsqueak?!" Anti-Nightmare Moon asked and shot a beam at him.

Danny jump in front of his Anti-self and put up an shield to project him.

"That's no way to treat a young boy!", Danny yelled and his eyes and Star Pendent glowing brighter.

"I agree with Danny, that's not the way you treat a small boy who was just abandoned by his parents!", Anti-Twilight yelled and readied her horn.

Nightmare Moon was surprise that Anti-Twilight was going to attack her but took the challenge.

Anti-Twilight charged at her and Anti-Nightmare Moon charged back. Then Anti-Twilight disappeared and reappeared next to the stones of Element of Harmony. Anti-Nightmare Moon was surprised.

"That's one of the spells you taught your other self?", Anti-Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yep!", Twilight answered.

Anti-Nightmare turned to Twilight and then the Anti-Twilight.

"So you taught yourself a spell?", Anti-Nightmare Moon asked, "Wouldn't be enough."

Anti-Nightmare Moon disappeared and reappeared behind Anti-Twilight and knock her away. Anti-Danny quickly flew up and catch Anti-Twilight. Well tried. He was smaller then her and they both hit the ground.

"I'm may defeated in the other timeline, but not in this one!", Anti-Nightmare Moon said and stomped the ground and the five stones broke into pieces.

Anti-Twilight looked surprise but real Twilight just smiled. She knew that Anti-Nightmare Moon didn't ready destroy the Elements of Harmony.

Anti-Twilight looked at the pieces and Anti-Danny walked up and hugged her.

Danny just smiled.

"I don't think you won yet Nightmare Moon.", Danny said/.

"He right.", Anti-Twilight said, "You think you can destroy the Elements of Harmony just like that? Well you're wrong, because the spirits of the Elements of Harmony are right here."

"Applejack, who reassured me when I was in doubt, represents the spirit of... HONESTY! Fluttershy who felt sadness because of a small child being abandoned represents the Element of KINDNESS! Pinkie Pie, who banished fear by giggling and playing in the face of danger, represents the spirit of LAUGHTER! Rarity, who calmed a sorrowful river snake with a meaningful gift, represents the spirit of GENEROSITY! Rainbow Dash, who could not abandon her friends for her own heart's desire, represents the spirit of LOYALTY!", Anti-Twilight said.

"And what it holds it together is Twilight Sparkle the Element of MAGIC!", Twilight added.

Soon the pieces float around the Anti-Mane Six and a sixth stone appear with a six pointed star mark on it.

The Elements of Harmony float around their owners and turn into five sliver necklaces and the six turn into a silver crown. Then a small light appear on Anti-Danny neck and the Star Pendent of this timeline appeared on him.

"You lose Dork of Darkness!" Danny said in a cheesy tone.

"That never happened.", Twilight said with awe.

Like the real Mane Six but with Anti-Danny, an rainbow shot from them and hit Nightmare Moon an surround her in it. The Anti-Mane Six passed out after the rainbow light finished it's job. Anti-Rainbow Dash got up and saw her silver necklace that had a blue lightning bolt.

"Oh yeah!" Anti-Rainbow Dash said happily.

"Look at that! Twilight got her Cutie Mark!", Anti-Apple Jack said happily.

Anti-Twilight looked and saw a six pointed yellow star surrounded by five faded blue stars.


	14. The End of Nightmares

**Binas:** Here's the final chapter for now. Hope you liked this second edition in the series "Ghosts in Equestria"!

**Anti-Twilight:** I can't believe it! I finally got my Cutie Mark!

**Phantom Fan 21:** We're glad for you Anti-Twilight, now it time for Danny, Twilight and Dani to go back to their time line.

* * *

.

* * *

Chapter 14: The End of Nightmares

* * *

Anti-Danny looked at the Star Pendent around his neck. It was smaller, was on a silver chain with a chrome finish, and the star was of course glowing green but was a five pointed star without the crescent moon. Anti-Danny smiled really big as he showed it off and even posed with it.

"Wow! These look just like our Cutie Marks!", Anti-Pinkie said happily as she flashed her's around.

"I can't believe we did it! You were right! Both Twilights!", Anti-Apple Jack said.

"Indeed you have. Thank you.", Said the Anti-Princess Celestia as she appeared out of the rising sun.

Anti-Princess Celestia's coat was a light pink and had calm pink eyes. Her Cutie Mark was the same as Princess Celestia's except had a small wispy cloud in front of it. Anti-Celestia turned to the Anti-Twilight.

"Twilight, you were very brave. Your friends were as too. How would you like to be my student at the school? Your friends can be with you there as you learn everything about magic and friendship and how they go hoof in hoof.", Anti-Celestia said.

Anti-Twilight thought for a second then jumped up.

"YES!", Anti-Twilight shouted gleefully.

Danny and Dani walked up to the Anti-Danny who was smiling at his pony friends' accomplishment.

"Hey.", Danny said.

"Hi. What am I going to do? I don't have anywhere to go.", Anti-Danny said sadly.

"Maybe you can live with me. Our dad from my timeline always wondered what it would be like raising a 5 year old with ghost powers.", Danny said chuckling at his dad's rambling at the time.

"Really? I may have parents that love me?", Anti-Danny said.

"We are one in the same in a way.", Danny said picking up the Anti-Danny, "He might get a few laughs out of your pink footie pajamas."

"But I like pink!", Anti-Danny said annoyed.

Danny just shook his head.

"What? Huh? Where am I?"

They turned and saw Anti-Luna. She look just like the real Luna only she had a full Moon for her cutie mark.

"Wow! she like just like the Starry night sky!" Anti-Danny said cause the real Danny to laugh.

Anti-Celestia walk up to Anti-Luna.

"You were under an dark spell and was free by these six ponies and their friends. You have done many bad things as Nightmare Moon, but understand that you didn't feel happy with everypony playing in my sun and slept thought you night.", Anti-Celestia said and kneed to her and said, "Do you accept my friendship?"

Danny walked up to her.

"The Luna from our timeline went thought the same thing so you're not alone.", Danny said.

Anti-Luna hugged her sister and cried.

"I do! I missed you so much.", Anti-Luna said.

"I missed you too.", Anti-Celestia said hugging her back.

Anti-Pinkie cried like Niagara Falls.

"Guess it time for us to go back to our timeline.", Dani said.

The Anti-Mane Six turned to them.

"Do you really have to?" Anti-Rainbow Dash ask.

"Yeah! We kind of what you to stay here.", Anti-Twilight said.

"Sorry other me But we came here to free Luna.", Twilight said.

"Now that done we don't need to stay here any longer or we will mess up our own timeline and I don't what to do that again.", Danny said.

"Yeah!", Anti-Danny yell jumping for joy, "I get to have real parents that love me!"

"While I'm happy for you Little Danny, but we have a slight problem.", Twilight said causing Anti-Danny to look at her with large puppy eyes that could rival any known.

{**Binas:** Think of Sokka's puppy eyes in the comic "Swordbending", Timmy's in "Where's Wanda?", or Aang's in "The Chase". Those are pretty big ones that I can picture.}

"The spell I use to get us in this timeline can only take three people or ponies.", Twilight explained.

Danny face palmed himself for forgetting that.

"Man! I total forgot about that.", Danny said turn to his younger self, "Sorry little me."

Anti-Danny pouted but smiled after words.

"Okay, I want to see more of this world! Then I go see my new parents!", Anti-Danny said.

Then both Star Pendents glowed and Anti-Celestia and Luna turned and saw them.

"Starswirl the Bearded's Star Pendent!", Anti-Luna cried, "We thought it was lost and how is there two of them?" Anti-Celestia ask.

"In our timeline Luna give me this as a gift for saving Equestria and my world and little me got it when the Elements of Harmony showed up.", Danny explained.

"It allowed Danny to make Ecto Stars and use High level spells.", Dani added.

"Maybe you can take another student, Celestia.", Twilight said, "Little Danny is able to use magic thanks to the Star Pendent as long as he wears it."

Celestia thinks about it and turns to Anti-Danny.

"What do you think Danny?", Anti-Celestia asked.

"I want to do Magic lessons before I see my new mommy and daddy!", Anti-Danny said bouncing around.

Danny smiled and turned to the Anti-Mane Six.

"Remember you girls will have many adventures if you stay friends.", Danny said before Twilight gasped.

"It's gone! The scroll for the spell to take use home is gone!", Twilight cried out.

"What?!", Danny yelled before searching her bag, "Arg! Clockwork you forgot it give us an spell to get home!"

"No I didn't.", Clockwork said as he appeared.

The Anti-Mane Six got ready to fight, while Anti-Fluttershy hiding behind the Princesses.

"He's a friend.", Twilight told them and turn to him, "How are we going to get home?"

"There's something I can tell you.", Clockwork said, "Danny every time you see a spell, your Star Pendent learns it wile you are wearing it and you just need to cast it."

"Really?", Danny asked.

Clockwork nods and disappeared.

"Well I guess it's time to say good-bye.", Dani said turning to the Anti-Mane Six.

"Oh! Now I never throw a welcome party for you three!", Anti-Pinkie sadly.

"The other you already did Pinkie Pie.", Danny said smiling once more.

"Smiles, Smiles, Smiles!", Anti-Pinkie shouted, "Everypony Smiles!"

"We going to miss you Sugar Cubes.", Anti-Apple Jack said.

"Here a gift from me.", Danny said and made an Ice crystal.

"Oh what a loving gem.", Anti-Rarity said looking at it.

Danny laughed.

"This is not an gem Rarity, It's an ice crystal that is my gift for all of you." Danny said handing it to Anti-Twilight.

"Thanks and hope the other us and my self keep being good friends." Anti-Twilight said.

"We are good friends and we keep having adventures.", Twilight said as Danny tried to use the spell.

"Hey Older me!", Anti-Danny shouted.

Danny look at his littler self.

"Make sure mommy and daddy is ready for me.", Anti-Danny said.

"I hope Jazz can deal with two halfas for brothers!", Danny said, laughing at all the mischief they can cause, before the spell was cast and Twilight, Danny, and Dani were gone.

"Good bye Danny Phantom and Twilight Sparkle.", Anti-Twilight said as they watch the sun rise.

* * *

Back in the real Ponyville, Pinkie Pie kept walking around really worried. She got the welcome back party together and even got Sam and Tucker to come.

"Oh where are they? I hope they were able to free Luna from the other timeline." Pinkie said then gasped.

"What if they failed? What if the other us's don't work together and use the Elements of Harmony and what if Nightmare Moon beat them or what if...?", Pinkie said frantically.

"Pinkie! I'm sure they are fine.", Rarity said trying to calm her down.

"You right! Danny and Twilight will get the others us to help them. But what if they don't, then the other us's won't help each other!", Pinkie said frantically again.

Sam shook her head. She too was worried after here what was going on. Tucker, well, just being Tucker and mess with his PDA.

"Do you really need to play with that thing at a time like this?", Rainbow Dash asked irritably.

"Hey it may not look like it but I'm worry too, but until we know what happens I going to relax and wait before I start doing any thing else.", Tucker explain.

A bright light shine over Ponyville and fade for everypony and one to see Danny, Dani, and Twilight.

"They're back! Let's party!", Pinkie said before the Star Pendent fell off of Danny's neck.

Danny fell to the ground and turn back to his human form in front of all of Ponyville.

The ponies gasp and backed away from him. Twilight and Dani help him back to his feet.

Soon as Danny was on his feet, Sam Gibbs Slapped him upside the head.

"Nice going Danny, you just scare everypony in Ponyville.", Sam said irritably.

Danny looked and saw he was back in his human form.

"I never use high level spells before Sam, didn't have a choice but to change back when my Star Pendent fell off.", Danny said picking up the Pendent.

"Well Now you got tell Ponyville all about your ghost form Sugar Cube.", Apple Jack said walking up to him.

"Guess so.", Danny said before he saw all the ponies parted and bow.

Once he saw Celestia he and his friends bow as well.

"It take you did it?", Celestia asked.

"We did Princess Celestia, Anti-Luna is free from the dark spell, the other you is free from the sun and the other us's are friends and the spirits of the Elements of Harmony.", Twilight said.

"Now I have to tell all these ponies about me.", Danny added.

"I'll take care of that for you.", Celestia said and turn to the ponies, "Ponies of Ponyville! Please do not be scared. This is Danny Fenton, a Halfa from another world. He is a hero and the one to stop Discord and the evil ghost Vlad Plasmius "

The CMC ran up to him.

"You Ok Danny?", Apple bloom asked.

Danny looked at them and smiled.

"I'm fine, just tried after using that spell.", Danny said.

"You know maybe Anti-Danny wasn't the only one who need lessons on magic.", Dani said causing the rest of the Mane Six to rise an eyebrow.

"Tell you later, but Danny would you like to take some lessons?", Twilight asked.

"Sure just right now I just what to rest.", Danny answered.

"And I'll be help you since Twilight is still learning herself.", Celestia said.

"Well you can tells all about the other us's while we PARTY!", Pinkie shouted and pull her party canon out from nowhere and setting it off.

Danny just laughed and everypony and one enjoyed the party.

* * *

Deep inside the ghost, and cloaked ghost opened his eyes.

"Time to take back what mine.", It said and looks at the readers with red glowing eyes as this book come to an close.

{**Binas:** Did that ghost just break the Fourth Wall? I though only Pinkie Pie could!

**Pinkie:** *Fights the iris wipe* Hey! I look at me! I'm in an iris wipe! *The iris wipe tries to close but squeezes Pinkie* Oopsie... *Pinkie is pulled out the iris wipe*}

{**Phantom Fan 21:** Any way, We start our third book in an bit, we are taking an little break first.}


End file.
